Trapped
by Shadowfall
Summary: What happens between Alexander and Alucard when they become trapped together. A bit of catfighting and then something you'll never expect.... Unless it's what you're looking for.Nothing too explicit in here. '


Trapped  
By Hyperion Shadowfall  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor its characters. Such a shame. If I did… ^^'  
A/N: Ok, I wrote this at 11:30 PM and have put it through major editing. Both characters might be OOC but I did try to keep them in character. Also this is my first fic for something like this, so be kind in your reviews.  
Rated for swearing & yaoi content. Warning, if you don't approve of male/male parings, don't read.  
~~~  
By some weird twist of fate, two of the worst enemies are trapped together in a collapsed train tunnel.  
"Damn it! Why does this have to happen now, and with you?!"  
"Loosing your control already, priest?"  
"Shut up vampire and help find a way out of here." Anderson snaps.  
"Fine." Alucard pushes off the wall that he was leaning against. They started to search the collapsed part of the area, looking for a crack or weakness that could lead them out but after 10 minutes of searching, they find nothing.  
"Damn catholic." Alucard mutters.  
"What was that?" Anderson questions.  
"If it wasn't for you and your bizarre need to purify a place before fighting, this would not have happened."  
"Now who's the one to loose their control?" Anderson taunts.  
"Shut up priest, or I will kill you here and now." Alucard snarls.  
"Just try it." came the reply. Both fighters crouch down, preparing for the an from the other. But Anderson straightens up before anything can happen.  
"No, we can't do this. We have to find a way out of here or we will both perish."  
"The voice of reason for once priest?" Alucard questions. Alexander glares at Alucard.  
"Yes, and while I would like nothing more than to fight and kill you now, if we both die, there will be no more fights between the two of us. Both of us know that fighting each other breaks up the boredom of everyday life. If we make it out of here, nothing will change. Got it?"  
"Wow, that speech was impressive. You didn't even start off on any tangents about religion in the middle of it." Alucard sighs. "But you're correct, if we die, there will be no more fights."  
"Besides, I don't want to die with an unholy creature like yourself." Anderson adds. Now it was Alucard's turn to glare.  
"Shall we find a way out now?" Anderson asks, ignoring Alucard's glare.  
"Of course. Just be careful while searching, or you might trigger another collapse." Alucard warns.  
"No shit. I'm not that stupid."   
"Well, I could argue that point. You --"  
"Don't start vampire." Alexander cautions. Alucard grins but says nothing more. And again, both start searching. Suddenly, Alucard laughs in triumph.  
"You find something?" Anderson asks as he walks over to where Alucard stands.  
"Possibly. I feel a draft of air coming from this area." Alucard answers.  
"Well, why don't move some of this mess and see what turns up." Alexander suggests. They nod and start to move rocks away.  
After about 5 minutes of moving stone slabs and various rocks, neither seem to have made any sort of noticeable progress.  
"This is proving to be harder than I thought." Alucard says.  
"It was never ment to be easy in the first palce." Alexander answers. He starts to remove his jacket and notices the strange looks that he is getting form Alucard.  
"What? This coat is getting in my way and I thought that I would work better without it." Anderson explains.  
"True." Alucard agrees, also removing his jacket along with his glasses, which were then tucked into a pocket inside. His hat had been taken off earlier. They looked each other up and down because neither had seen the other without their coat on. In Alexander's case, he had never seen Alucard without his hat, jacket and glasses off at the same time. Alexander even thought so far as to think Alucard looked good without them on. He quickly shook his head to clear the thought from his mind, but once it was revealed, it refused to go away completely. Alucard grinned as if he knew what Anderson was thinking. It gave them both something to think about while they worked.  
A noticeable breach in the rubble started to appear the longer they worked. Anderson, seeing this, started to work faster. But because he started to work faster, the rocks began to shift. Just as they start to fall, Alexander realizes his error and tries to dodge out of the way. But he was too slow. Suddenly Alucard appeared next to Anderson and pulled him back out of the way. The force of the rocks falling knock both to the ground, practically on top of one another. After the dust clears, Alexander realizes how close to Alucard he is and quickly stands up, dusting himself off and turning slightly red. Alucard sits on the ground for a minute then also stands, grinning at Alexander's obvious discomfort.  
"Damn, all of that work for nothing!" Alexander curses.  
"Not exactly. It seem that the collapse had made more of an impression that we were making ourselves. See." Alucard gestures to the newly collapsed part of the wall and reveals the beginnings of a small opening. "That may be the best mistake you ever made priest." Alucard laughs. Alexander looks at him, debating on whether to kill him or laugh with him. He does neither, but glares and continues to work. Alucard also begins to work again, still snickering.  
Finally, an opening large enough to fit through is cleared. As they go to retrieve their coats, Alucard suddenly lunges and knocks Alexander to the ground.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Alexander shouts.  
"You never thanked me for saving you earlier." Alucard answers calmly.  
"Hell no!"  
"Say it." Alucard whispers.  
"No!" Anderson struggles against Alucard to get free but can't. Alucard grins.  
"Say it, Alexander Anderson." Alucard whispers again, brushing his fangs against Alexander's face. Alexander pauses shocked, at both the gesture and at hearing his name. He realizes that he won't get out of this if he doesn't swallow his pride and say it.  
"Thank you" He whispers softly.  
"What was that?" Alucard asks quietly, moving so that his lips travel along Alexander's jaw and over his scar. Alexander tenses up as he feels Alucard gently nip down his neck to just above the collar of his shirt. He began to protest what was happening but quickly falls silent as he feels Alucard loosen up his shirt and tease the skin underneath with his tongue and his teeth. Alexander moans softly at Alucard's assault. His shirt is completely removed as Alucard slowly moves downward, trailing his nails lightly down Alexander's chest, making him shudder. Alexander starts to move his hands across Alucard's back and into his hair, encouraging Alucard on. When he realized who was doing this to him, Alexander gave a strangled cry.  
"Alucard, Stop!" He cries out. Alucard looks up, his red eyes burning into Alexander's green ones.  
"Why?" He asks. Alexander was speechless for a moment, searching his mind for a plausible reason why Alucard should stop. But nothing came to mind. He wanted this, more than he had wanted anything else before. Alucard sees Alexander's inner struggle and started to smile again.  
"Well?" He asks again.  
"Continue?" Alexander asks, pulling Alucard back up so that the two stared into the other's face. Something had ignited in Alexander's eyes. A burning desire that needed to be satisfied. Alucard trailed his hands down Alexander's chest, while Alexander wrapped his arms around Alucard, running his hands through Alucard's black hair. They locked gazes again before Alucard pulled him into a heated kiss. Alucard then proceeded to answer Alexander's question to a point that it satisfied them both.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: Well, that didn't turn out quite the way I had originally written it. The ending was completely redone after seeing some fanart that someone sent me of the two. ^^'  
Anyway, I probably could have continued further but for Firstly: I don't think I could write something like that very well and second: since FF.net is getting rid of/ has gotten rid of all NC-17 stories, it would be rather pointless to comtinue any further. None of you would have been able to read this then. Grrr to FF.net.  
So review and tell me what you thought. Any flames will be ignored and laughed at. Ja ne minna. 


End file.
